


Queer Bashing

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gay, Gay Bashing, Homophobia, Hurt, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Name-Calling, Pain, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: Sherlock and John walk home after a night out holding hands and suddenly get attacked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the Netherlands a homosexual couple was beaten last week for holding hands in public. It made a lot of people feel they had to do something, like hetero men holding hands as a statement that they don't agree and so on. This is sort of my statement that I don't agree. Live and let live, love is love!

Sherlock was lying on the sofa in his thinking pose. John knew very well not to disturb him when he was like this but Sherlock was lying like this most of the time these days. He needed to get out more.  
  
“Sherlock?” he tried.  
  
“Hmm” was all the answer he got.  
  
“Sherlock, let’s get to the pub. We haven’t been out in ages”  
  
Silence…  
  
“Sherlock come on, I’m bored out of my skull. Rosie is asleep, Mrs Hudson can watch her and we can grab a pint or two”  
  
Sherlock looked up “That’s actually a splendid idea” he said jumping up.  
  
“What, are you serious?” John was stunned at this sudden enthusiasm.  
  
“Of course I am, come on, what are you waiting for?” Sherlock already had his Belstaff on and was busy with his scarf.  
  
“Right, on our way out we must tell Mrs Hudson we’re off”  
  
\---  
  
It was a pleasant spring evening which brought more people outside than on every other Tuesday evening.  
They arrived at the pub and ordered two beers.  
  
“I’m glad you talked me in to going out John” Sherlock said “you’re right of course, I’m cooped up inside too much but that last case keeps clinging onto my mind”  
  
“Better not think about it for a while, it will come to you when you least aspect it” John took a sip of his beer. “I’m glad we’re out too, we should do this more often”  
  
After a few beers they were laughing together and enjoying themselves more than Sherlock thought he would before they left.  
  
“John Watson I think I should stop now, you’re purposely getting me drunk” Sherlock started to talk funny.  
  
“Me?” John laughed “I wouldn’t dare to”  
  
They drank their last beer and put their coats on to go home.  
All giggly they walked home.  
  
“Can we walk back through the park?” Sherlock asked “I love the park in spring”  
  
John nodded in agreement and they walked through the park.  
  
Sherlock stopped and looked around “it’s so pretty here don’t you think so John?”  
  
“Yes it is” John smiled.  
  
Sherlock looked at John “John” he said but stopped.  
  
“I know” John took Sherlock’s hand, kissed it and they started to walk again.  
  
“You’re drunk” John squeezed Sherlock’s hand.  
  
“That’s your fault” Sherlock said, he turned and bent his head so he could kiss John.  
  
“Not that I mind” John softly said “Somehow you’re much more loose and loving when you’re drunk”  
  
Sherlock stopped again and said; “It’s just that I still have to get used to expressing my feelings for you because I held them in for so long, John. It will get better I promise” He kissed him again, longer this time until he heard voices behind them. At first they were in the distant but now they were coming closer. “John, we have to go, now” Sherlock whispered.  
  
“Why, what’s wrong?” John asked.  
  
The voices became louder; ‘Oy faggots!’  
  
“Oh” John said looking around for the exit of the park that led to their home.  
  
Suddenly they were surrounded by 8 young blokes who were calling them names; ‘Aunties, get the fuck out of here. Fucking piece of shit, stupid queers, just out of the closet are you? Shall we put you back in then? Fucking nellies, out with your bum chum? Trying to bang in the park were you? Well not here you don’t, let’s give some to them boys so they won’t forget!”  
  
“John go, run!” Sherlock whispered but John wouldn’t leave Sherlock alone.  
  
The group had surrounded them and four were starting to beat up Sherlock and knocking him to the ground, kicking him wherever they could. They trampled on his face, stamped on his cheekbones, he felt his lip split, he tried to protect his head by holding his arms above his head but it was no use, the four against him. He tried to fight back, kicked some, hit some but the more he fought the more they hit back, some even with bike chains it seemed, until one of them took out a knife and held it against his throat. “Stop fighting or I’ll slice you open and you’re sissy boyfriend too” he hissed.  
Sherlock had to give up fighting back. He felt the blade against his throat. But worst of all he saw the same happening to John.  
  
The other four held John and made him look how Sherlock was beaten to a pulp. He had been hit in the face when he fought to free himself and now they had put a knife on his throat.  
  
“You seem like a decent fellow, like one who was straight but now has been lost your way, faggot. So see what we do to your boy here so you won’t forget how we treat fags like you, got it?” John couldn’t let them do that to Sherlock and tried to struggle free but finally they pinned him down and kicked him in his stomach and his crouch.  
  
Then they left as suddenly as they had come.  
  
John tried to crawl to Sherlock “Sherlock, talk to me”  
  
All he heard was a soft moaning. When he was close enough he saw Sherlock’s bleeding face, his cheekbones were bruised and his lip cut open, one eye was swollen and he seemed to have a head wound because under his curls blood was dripping.  
  
“Oh god Sherlock” John swallowed hard. He searched for his phone and thankfully they hadn’t taken it. He rang Greg Lestrade.  
  
“Greg… help please, Sherlock, beaten St. James’ Park, ambulance too, please” he hang up, he just couldn’t talk. The pain in his own body was nothing compared to the pain he felt when he saw Sherlock lying there…  
  
\---  
  
“You know I have to take your statement eventually John, the sooner the better” Greg Lestrade watched John pacing up and down the hospital corridor waiting until the doctor came with news about Sherlock.  
  
“Yes I know Greg, I will”  
  
“Better do it now, Dr Watson” a calm voice came from the doorway.  
  
“Mycroft, thank god you’re here”  
  
“There is a first time for everything I suppose” Mycroft said cynically. “You don’t look very well John”  
  
“You haven’t seen Sherlock yet have you?” John looked up his eyes filled with tears “I’m so sorry Mycroft”  
  
“What for, did you beat him up? No you did not so don’t be silly”  
  
“I should have protected him better. I’ve been a soldier for god sake! I know how to defend myself and others”  
  
“As I’m told you were pinned down and hit and kicked yourself right?” Mycroft asked.  
John nodded.  
  
“They even put a knife to your throat, so there was nothing you could have done”  
  
“How on earth do you know all that?” Greg asked “he hasn’t even given me an official statement yet!”  
  
“You must know by now I have my ways, detective inspector” Mycroft rolled his eyes at Greg “about that; do give the detective your statement John. It’s imperative those thugs are caught as soon as possible”  
  
“But if Sherlock…”  
  
“I will let you know immediately” Mycroft nodded.  
  
“You can do it here if you want” Greg said “No need to come all the way to the police station”  
  
John walked off with Greg to give his statement while Mycroft stayed and waited.  
  
\---  
  
Bright, the light was too bright. Sherlock tried to blink and open his eyes but could only open one eye. Pain, panic, John. He started to breathe heavily and all kinds of machines started beeping. A nurse came in and saw he was awake.  
  
“Glad to see you awake, Mr Holmes” she smiled “How are you feeling? Can you talk? Breathe slowly, you’re alright”  
  
Sherlock felt pain, he tried to mouth the word but couldn’t. His mouth wouldn’t comply.  
  
“It’s okay” the nurse said “it will come just relax. Nod if you can; are you in pain?”  
  
Sherlock nodded which hurt and he flinched.  
  
The nurse added some more pain medication into Sherlock’s drip.  
  
“The pain will be less soon” she said. “Are you up for some visitors?”  
  
Sherlock nodded again.  
  
“You can come in now” she said to someone outside the room.  
  
“Sherlock” John’s voice came.  
  
Sherlock felt relief, John was okay. His face was bruised but he was okay.  
  
“I’m so sorry” John said in tears.  
  
Sherlock still had trouble talking but instead he put his hand on John’s and looked at him.  
  
“I should have fought harder” John explained “I should have defended you”  
  
Sherlock shook his head which hurt like hell so he stopped and closed his eye (what was wrong with his other eye?).  
  
“That is exactly what I tried to tell him, little brother but he still feels guilty” Mycroft came in.  
  
Sherlock looked up to see Mycroft and Greg following him.  
  
“You look like hell” Greg said.  
  
Sherlock tried to smile but again that hurt.  
  
“Good grief, don’t try to smile, it makes you look even more horrible” Mycroft blurted out.  
  
“If you feel up to it, I need a statement from you too” Greg said.  
  
Sherlock sighed; he carefully turned his head and pointed to his glass of water.  
  
John reached out and held the glass with the straw under Sherlock’s mouth so he could drink.  
  
Sherlock cleared his throat and whispered; “I will Greg, but talking is hard”  
  
“I understand, but the sooner we get them, the better”  
  
Sherlock nodded “Can you give me a moment with John?”  
  
“Of course” Mycroft and Greg left the room.  
  
“Don’t speak too much Sherlock if you can’t just yet” John said.  
  
“John, don’t feel guilty” Sherlock whispered squeezing John’s hand. “Please, I saw how… they held the knife at your throat. They…” Sherlock coughed “said to me they would kill you” A tear rolled over Sherlock’s cheek “I have never been so afraid in my life. I don’t want anything to happen to you”  
  
“You let them kick the crap out of you to save me? Is that what you’re saying?”  
  
Sherlock didn’t say anything anymore but his silence was enough. John’s eyes filled with tears again, he blinked so Sherlock didn’t see it, he had to be strong for him now.  
  
“Rest now Sherlock, you can give that statement after you’ve rested”  
  
John kissed Sherlock’s curls and when he heard the slow breathing he left the room.  
  
“Can I go in now?” Greg asked.  
  
“No you cannot. You know what you can do? Find those losers, those homophobia queer bashers and lock them up because if I ever see those blokes again, I will fight back! You know what he just told me? He didn’t fight back to save me! Because some punk told him they would kill me if he would! You have my statement, his will be the same don’t you think? Let him rest now and go find those …” John grinded his teeth.  
  
“Right, I’ll come back later then” Greg said and left.  
  
“It will be alright John” Mycroft said.  
  
\---  
  
Weeks later Sherlock was still in hospital but his injuries were healing as well as could be expected. He had given his statement a few days later than John’s to Greg and now the doctor was in his room to tell him he could go home.  
  
“But Mr Holmes, I urge you to do the exercises we gave you here. If not you may have a very long way ahead of you”  
  
“I will see that he does” John said resolute.  
  
The swelling in Sherlock’s eye was gone and it left no permanent damage thankfully. He only had some minor bruises left and had to do exercises for his knee which was banged up pretty hard. He walked out with a cane.  
  
“The irony” Sherlock said looking at the cane which was John’s.  
  
“Yes well, I always knew it would come in handy” John answered.  
  
When he opened the door to 221B Baker Street he was welcomed by Molly and Mrs Hudson who was holding Rosie. He felt happy to be home again. The stairs was a bit of a climb with a painful knee but he managed and when he sat down in his own chair again he realised how much he missed being in his own home.  
  
John brought him some tea. “So much for getting you to go out” John said grim.  
  
“Well John Watson, you don’t let some thugs spoil a night out on the town with me do you?” Sherlock smirked.  
  
John looked at Sherlock knowing how much recuperation he had to do still, physically as emotionally and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
“Of course not, what was I thinking!”  
  
But they both knew that it would take a lot of healing for both of them to get rid of this scary experience. Nonetheless they also wanted to move on and leave this behind them and to do that they had to talk about it together and be more open about their relationship. Hiding it would do no one any good they thought.  
  
So the next day when Sherlock needed to practice walking to keep his knee flexible they were talking a stroll outside in St. James Park holding hands.  
  
Ugliness only comes out in darkness when you give it a chance, hate feeds hate, so they decided not to think about the kids who attacked them and let Lestrade deal with it this time. Which he did and it didn’t take long before the group of haters reared their ugly head again and they were all arrested.  
  
Love is love and no matter who loves who it is a gazillion times better than hatred. 


End file.
